


My Way Back to You

by MoonlitFairy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon, Clexa, Commander Lexa (The 100), F/F, Haiplana Clarke, Mount Weather Survivors, Original Character(s), Polygamy, The Ark Stays in Space, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel Fix-It, Wanheda Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitFairy/pseuds/MoonlitFairy
Summary: After surviving everything Grounders, Mount Weather, and even the Earth being destroy all seems lost after arriving on this new planet. Or is it? She now has the opportunity to go back and change everything, will she be able succeed of will she fall into old habits? AU, Partial Canon, Time-Travel Fix-It, Clexa fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, MoonlitFairy2 here. Let me first start off by saying I just love the 100 it's my favorite TV of all time. Secondly, I do fully support the Bellarke fandom and the off screen relationship between Eliza Taylor and Bob Marley, but I am first and foremost a Clexa fan for life. And since it was brought tragically to a close much too soon and while there admittedly a bunch of awesome Clexa fanfics out there they are not enough to feed my Clexa addiction. So if you want something done right you have got to do it yourself.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this all rights (except OCs) belong to the CW

»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««  
May 2, 2281

Planet Alpha

Sanctum Laboratory

"Ahhh," Clarke cried out as she fell down to the ground of her cell. Josephine had been sedated for the extraction process by her father and she took it upon herself to pay Clarke on last visit. Josephine chuckled as she pinned Clarke to the ground with her foot.

"Well this is disappointing," said Josephine as she did her signature hair twirl, "I had expected the Great Wanheda to put up more of a fight. If only you had just listened to me and your people would've been saved, but no you just had to be a nuisance. Now everyone you love is going to die because of you. But I guess what else is new, this is kind of your thing after all. A lot of people have died because of choices you made or to protect you. Like your dear, dear father and let's not forget Finn or Lexa for that matter." Josephine raised her foot up slightly before slamming it down hard on Clarke's back causing her to cry out in pain again.

"This is it, I'm really going to die this time and there's nothing I can do about it," Clarke thought as she lay on there on the ground. She turns her head slightly as she looks at the walls covered with drawings of her life over the past few years. She sees Octavia when she became the first Arker to take a step on the ground, Wells, Lexa's fight with Roan, and many other memories-both good and bad. Clarke thinks back at what Bellamy told her about not letting their choices define us. But the choices she's had made over the years- the Dropship, Ton DC, Mount Weather, and everything else made her one thing and one thing alone: a murderer.

While she had done it all for the sake of her people, and that is what she told herself constantly over the years to justify those deaths. It didn't change the fact that now she knew there were ways to avoid them. Many that were not clear until after the fact, but still if she could go back and do it all over again she would.

Just then Josephine stomped on Clarke's back again and said, "you know what I think the first thing I'm going to do when I awake up after this. I think I'm going to pay a little visit to Little Orphan Madi and rip that so called "Flame" from her neck and make her a host as well, I think my friend Marion (fake Prime) will enjoy have a young active body to grow old in. Be grateful you won't have to endure to pain of seeing me destroy it because it will be like your precious Lexa has died all over again."

Suddenly, Clarke heard the door of her cell open and then she could no longer feel Josephine's foot on her back and a loud thud. She sat herself up and saw A.L.I.E with her hands around Josephine's throat. Josephine tried with all her might to fight A.L.I.E off, but her efforts were in vain. A.L.I.E turned to Clarke and smiled before turning Josephine's head and snapping her neck. She let go and Josephine fell dead on the floor.

Within a few seconds, her body disappeared as the reboot protocol was being initiated. A.L.I.E raised her hand and the door slammed shut and you could hear the locking mechanism sealing the door. Clarke lifted herself on to her feet quickly. Although, she did immediately regret it as she felt a huge rush of vertigo come over her and she had to lean herself on the wall to center herself. The fact her back and ribs were throbbing in pain due to Josephine's assault on her didn't help her case, either.

"We must hurry we do not have much time Clarke," A.L.I.E. said to her.

"We do not have much time for what, death," Clarke continued, "I'm pretty sure I'm out of time considering the fact Russell is going to extract the Brain mesh any minute now."

"That is where you are wrong Clarke," said A.L.I.E., "there is a way to undo everything that has come to pass, but what changes and what remains the same is up to you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Clarke.

"When Becca was aboard Polaris she obviously wasn't the only scientist there. Other scientists were there conducting research and experiments. One of these scientist was Dr. Marguerite Dubois, she was researching a way to use the earth's gravity and magnetic field to achieve Chrono displacement."

Clarke looked at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw for a few seconds before saying, "Okay, first of all while the educational curriculum on the Ark was far more advanced then what was on Earth prior to Apocalypse One and I was a top student, my education was primarily focused on the medical field. So, I'm going to need you to tell me what the heck that is."

A.L.I.E. let out an exasperated sigh and said, "You would think that a space station filled with the descendants of scientist, doctors, and mechanics and engineers who thought they were the last of the human race for 97 years would make sure that the children received a well round education, but apparently not. Chrono displacement is the manipulation of time as in time travel. Before the Polaris Explosion, Dr. Dubois made a huge breakthrough with it and was going to share her discover after the stations were combined, which as you well know was unable to occur."

Again Clarke looked at her with wide eyes and her jaw dropped down even further than before. After a few seconds passed, Clarke closed her mouth as her faced twisted into a large grin before she busted out laughing.

"So what you are saying is this Dr. Dubois discovered time travel," Clarke said laugh through the pain she felt in her rib cage, "Did she also find out that Santa Claus was actually a Martian?" Clarke asked as she began to laugh even harder.

"I'm being serious here. The reason why Polaris refused docking maneuvers of the stations all those years ago, was because the station Commander was afraid that the second AI Becca built would infect the other stations. What he didn't know was that Becca had already released it into the Polaris mainframe months prior in order to build the A.L.I.E. 2 central database. What better way to teach the new AI about how to solve humanity that to have the research of dozens of scientists on board who were already working on that goal?" A.L.I.E. explained.

Clarke thought for a moment, contemplating everything A.L.I.E. just told her.

"Time travel, but that is impossible. It's just science fiction from all those TV shows, Movies and Books from before the bombs. But what if she is saying is true then that would change everything."

Clarke looked A.L.I.E. straight in the eye and said, "Okay say what you say is true how exactly could it be done with me unconscious and how far back could I even go?"

A.L.I.E. smiled and said, "Before Russell had you (Josephine) under anesthesia I got a glimpse at the EMP they were going to use. Unlike the handheld one Raven came up with they are using an EMP that is connected to their main power source. And I was also able to see into Josephine's memory while she was assaulting you. While there I discovered that sanctum is powered through a combination of the suns radiation as well as this moon's Gravitational and Magnetic Fields. Also unlike Ravens EMP were it was held at the back of the neck they are planning to connect probes to you're the base of your skull. Just before they fire up the EMP I can use the connection to escape into the mainframe download Dr. Dubois computer algorithm for time travel into the system and set off a catastrophic failure code into their power system causing an explosion. The combination of the explosion and the algorithm will result in a rift through space and time allow me to send you back in time."

For the third time that day A.L.I.E. left Clarke wide eyed and jaw opened. As Clarke digested everything A.L.I.E. just told. Loud knocking came from the door.

"Knock, knock, Clarkey," sang Josephine, "Come on open the door don't you want to spend the last moments of your existence with a little girl time with me?"

Clarke snapped out of her shock and said to A.L.I.E., "Okay, I'm going to be honesty with you I seriously doubt this will work, but anything is better than being near that psychopathic bitch for even a second. Do whatever it is you have to do."

A.L.I.E. smiled and said, "I'm glad you agree with me." A.L.I.E. pause and frozen for a few seconds. She then snapped out of and said to Clarke, "We must act quickly my sensors tell me that an incision has been made. It won't be long before I have to go. You need to choose a point of time to return to now and it can only be in your lifetime. Keep in mind it has to be a point in which you came make the most impact if we are going to save as many people as possible."

"the Dropship on the day we were sent to Earth," said Clarke almost immediately.

As much as she would have liked to go back to before her father was killed, she knew that it was on the ground she had the best chance to make things right. Sure it gave her less than a year before Pramfiya to find a solution that saved her people and the grounders. However, with her knowledge of the future she had the opportunity to explore more options.

"Okay, also one more thing, not only will I be able to send your conscience back, but I will also create a data file that will upon you arrive be download into the Flame and shown to Lexa. That way you can have her help and not have to worry about the war with the grounders. Also, I will send whatever I can download from Sanctums database to Becca's lab I'll make it inaccessible to my past counterpart. The knowledge from their tech will help in preparing for Pramfiya. And don't worry about my counterpart either ill include instructions to Lexa on how to deal with her." Said A.L.I.E.

"Good because no offense, but the other you were just downright creepy and very, very stubborn," Clarke stated.

"I know I was out of control, but what can expect from faulty program. I got to say not some of Becca's best work," A.L.I.E. stated. "Any way I will have to go soon, but remember Clarke while there is a lot you may wish to change you may not be able to change all of it."

And with that A.L.I.E. disappeared leaving Clarke alone in her mindscape cell. Clarke could hear Josephine's continued pounding on the door. But Clarke simply ignored her as she looked around at the pictures on the wall and was it filled her with the determination to preserve to good times and change the bad ones.

Just the everything around her started to vibrate as it began to disappear.

"Well if this doesn't work it's been a hell of a ride (emphasis on hell) and if it does then I'll face everything that comes my way head on."

And just like that everything faded to black.

»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««»»—-CLEXA4EVER—-««

September 13, 2149

The Dropship

Entering Earth's Atmosphere

A dropship carrying a hundred juvenile delinquents has just been launch from the space vessel known as, the Ark. As the dropship descends upon the Earth a young girl with blonde hair and blue winces as she wakes up.

"Well what do you know Time Travel does exist."


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke’s point of view

My Way Back to You 2

Chapter 1

September 13, 2149

The Dropship

Entering Earth’s Atmosphere

A dropship carrying a hundred juvenile delinquents has just been launched from the space vessel known as the Ark. As the dropship descends upon the Earth a young girl with blonde hair and blue winces as she wakes up.

_ “Well, what do you know Time Travel does exist.” _

I turned my head to see my formerly dead best friend Wells Jaha.

“Welcome back,” said Wells with a shy smile on his face, “Look -.”

“No, don't say anything, please.”

“Please, Clarke, you have to understand I didn’t know what my father was going to do. I honestly thought he was just going to talk with you da- “

“Wells, just stop okay. I know. I know it was my mom and not you who turned my father in.” I said looking down at my hands.

Wells just looked at her stunned for a moment and then stammered, “How did you?” he had begun to ask.

“How did I know? My mom told me one day when she was making rounds to give the prisoners the standard yearly physicals. She bribed a guard to let her have a few moments with me and she told me everything.” I explained.

_ Clarke thought to herself, “boy this is going to be tougher than I thought. Wells was someone I could always trust and be honest with and now I must lie to him. But it is for the best if he knew what I had been through the last time around he would feel so guilty. It would probably break him like it broke his father. When we get to the ground there will hardly be any time at all for him to feel safe and secure there. I want him to be able to enjoy being there before everything goes to hell, again.”  _

“Oh, Clarke. I am so sorry you had to find out that way. I’m sorry for everything.” Wells said sadly.

“Oh, come on Wells,” I smiled and slapped the back of hand lightly on his chest, “first none of it was your fault you have nothing to be sorry for. Secondly, we are on our way to the ground. For the first time, in nearly a hundred years Arkers are going to be on the ground. That is assuming we don’t die of radiation poisoning first.” I contemplated.

Wells just stared at her, “Wait, so you’re not upset about what happened?” he asked.

“Of course, I am upset and angry at my mom, your dad, and the council. But my dad would not have wanted me to go through the rest of my life dwelling on that. He would want me to find happiness whenever or wherever I could.”

Wells thought to himself for a moment and before he could respond to what Clarke had said.

A video of his father appeared on the monitor.

_ **[on video screen] Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your ** _ [ _ **Chancellor** _ ](https://the100.fandom.com/wiki/Chancellor) _ **, I hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would have sent others. Frankly, we are sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.** _

A random delinquent shouted, “Your dad is a dick, Wells.”

I turned to Wells and said, “He’s not wrong you know.”

_ **Those crimes will be forgiven, your records are wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, ** _ [ _ **Mount Weather** _ ](https://the100.fandom.com/wiki/Mount_Weather) _ ** was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years. Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately.** _ _ **Your one responsibility is to stay alive.** _

A couple of delinquent cheer as Finn lifts his seat yet again.

“Check it out. Your dad floated me, after all.” Said Finn

Wells replied, “You should strap in before the parachutes deploy.”

Just like then I saw the same two idiots unstrap themselves from their seats. This time I did not even bother to warn them. It was not like they would listen to me anyway. Just then I brought my attention back to Finn as he said, “Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year.”

“And you're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk.”

“But it was fun. I'm Finn.”

“I’m well aware of that fact,” I replied sarcastically.

Just then we entered the atmosphere and the parachutes deployed.

“Everybody hang on,” I yelled.

The dropship began to shake.

Wells said, “Retro Rockets ought to have fired by now.”

“Okay. Everything on this ship is a hundred years old, right? Just give it a second.” I said trying to reassure everyone.

I grabbed Wells’ hand tightly as everyone screamed and the dropship finally landed. After a moment or two, I turned to Wells and said, “well, looks like we’re alive. Let’s get out of here.”

With that, I sprung up and went down the ladder. Wells followed not that far behind me. When we got down, I saw Bellamy and Octavia had been reunited again. Just then I hear the door open and Octavia steps out of the dropship. And just like before she yelled, “WE’RE BACK BICTHES!!!”

While everyone ran outside the dropship, taking all the light and fresh air Earth had to offer. I found the map that had been left for us in the dropship.

I went back to the clearing where I could see Mount Weather.

_ “This time things will be different. I have the chance to not only save more of my people but the Grounders and the people in Mount Weather, too.” _

Suddenly, I felt a feeling of dread come over me as I remembered what was about to happen next.

“Why so serious, Princess? It’s not like we died in a fiery explosion.” Said Finn as he walked up behind me.

At the sight of him, everything unexpectedly came flooding back to me. Like a wave, all the memories of us washed over me, and along with the memories came the feelings as well. The feelings of love I had for him in our brief relationship. The feeling of betrayal I felt when I found out about Raven. The anger and disappointment I had toward him for the 18 people in the village massacred. And finally, the most devastating memory of all was how I was unable to save him from his execution and for being the one to carry it out. 

“You don’t like being called Princess, do you, Princess?” he said with that trademarked whimsical smirk of his.

As much as I wanted to hug him at this very moment and beg for his forgiveness for what I had to do before, I knew couldn’t. Because while I have memories of the future swirling around in my head. If I am careful and do things correctly, then just maybe that future will no longer exist. And while I need to do things differently this time, there are things that I need to keep the same as before.

So, once again just as before I asked Finn, “Do you see that peak over there?”

“Yeah,” he said.

“That’s Mount Weather. There is a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain.”

With that, I walked back over to the dropship and waited for Wells to show up again. Fortunately, I did not have to wait long.

“We got problems. The communications system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires.” Said Wells.

“Well, it seems I have even more bad news. See? Look.” [I showed him the map.] “This is us. This is where we need to get to if we want to survive. Not only would it take forever for all of us to get to Mount Weather with all of us. There is the fact that no one has been here for almost 100 years, who knows what we could run into,” I explained.

Wells thought for a moment and said, “I see your point and you're right, but what will we do about food and supplies.”

Just then Jasper appeared saying, “Ah, cool, a map. They got a bar in this town. I'll buy you a beer.”

“You mind?” Wells asked

“Whoa.”

“Hey, hey, hey, hands off him. He's with us,” says Murphy.

Wells steps in to try to mediate the situation. “Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are.’

“We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?” Bellamy claims.

“We need to find supplies; Mount Weather is no longer an option for us.” Wells states. 

Octavia butts in saying, “No longer an option. Why is that your call to make? What, you think you are in charge here, you and your little Princess?”

“Do you honestly think we care who's in charge? We cannot go to Mount Weather because we landed miles away from there. We are looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? Not to mention the fact that no one has been here in almost 100 years. We may have received Earth skills training, but for all, we have no idea what is out there. Instead of standing around doing nothing we need to start looking for food and water.”

“And exactly who are you to give us orders,” says Bellamy.

The Delinquents shouted in agreement, “Yeah.”

Wells jumped in saying “You're not listening. We all need to start gathering supplies and figure out how to get Mount Weather.”

“Look at this, everybody… The Chancellor of Earth.” Murphy says.

“This is not the time to be messing around,” I said to them all. “We need to get to work unless you want all your friends and family on the Ark to die.”

“Woah. Woah. Woah. What do you mean all our friends and family on the Ark are going to die,” asked Monty? 

Most likely because he was thinking of his parents. And this got all the delinquent’s attention then.

“Does anybody know why my father was floated last year and I was placed in solitary?”

They all either just shook their heads or murmured no.

“Well, I'll just tell you why then. My father, who was the Chief of Engineering, discovered a flaw in the Ark’s air filtration system. At the time, he estimated the Ark had just about a year before it would fail. He took his findings to the council and they told him to keep quiet about it. Instead, my dad was going to release a video to everyone on the Ark, but before he could he was arrested. and because I knew about it, the council chose to put me into solitary so I could say nothing to any of you that could be passed on to the rest of the Ark.”

Everyone had horrified looks on their faces. I walked toward Bellamy and looked him straight in the eye and said, “I know that the council locked up your sister and killed your mother, and you have every right to be angry about that. But the council and the guards, they only account for, what not even 1% of the entire population of the Ark. And you want to fight about who is in charge. Well, I will tell you who is in charge and that's me. And it is not because I am privileged, or from Alpha station. I am in charge because there is nothing, I won’t do to ensure the survival of my people. That includes not just people in Alpha Station, but everyone whether they are from Factory, Mecha, or any other stations. Because the ground is our birthright and it has been denied to all of us for far too long. And if you even try to stop me from securing that birthright for my people I can, and I will kill you, Bellamy Blake. And you want to know something, I doubt I would lose even an ounce of sleep over it and it will most definitely be slow and painful. So, it's in your best interest not to test my patience and do as you are told.”

As I spoke to Bellamy, I could see the color draining from his face, and I was sure the same was happening for everyone else around me. But I did not care, I could always mend bridges later once I knew everyone was safe.

I took a deep breath and turned to everyone else and said, “Anyone else want to throw their hat in the ring and take charge?” sarcastically.

No one spoke up, many of them instantly looked down at the ground to avoid my gaze.

I smiled, “Good, then I should expect no problems from any of you. We may be on the ground now, but for now, a fundamental policy from the Ark stays in place. That policy is that we all contribute, those who do not will answer to me. Now we need to spread into five teams, these teams will be responsible for the following: finding water, foraging for edible plants and signs of wildlife, making shelters, building a fence, and lastly reestablishing communication to the Ark. So, in case this is not clear to all of you, we have a lot of work to do, so let’s get to it.”

And with that, I separated all the delinquents into their groups, and they went to work.

_ I thought to myself, “In eleven days, when Raven arrives with the radio so we can contact the Ark. I will figure out a way to get everyone to Polis, and then Lexa and I will be reunited again. Wait for me ai hodnes.” _


End file.
